Manufacturers of electronic components increasingly demand switching power converters that have a very low voltage loss and a high output current. One type of a switching power converter uses a synchronous rectification technique. Synchronous rectifiers typically are implemented as metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs), although other switches such as bipolar junction transistors (BJTs), insulated-gate field-effect transistors (IGBTs), or other switches may be used. Synchronous rectification improves the efficiency of a power converter by substituting a transistor for a rectifier diode. This type of switching power converter is generally formed by a switching circuit, a transformer, a rectifying circuit, and at least one control circuit.
The switching circuit typically includes a bridge circuit arranged in a push-pull configuration with a transformer. For example, four switching devices (switches) may define the bridge circuit. The first and second switches are connected in series. The third and a fourth switches are also connected in series, and the series pairs are connected in parallel across a direct current (DC) voltage source. The transformer, which has a primary winding and a secondary winding, connects to the first and the second switches at one end of the primary winding. The other end of the primary winding connects to the third and the fourth switches. A rectifying circuit including two synchronous rectifiers connects to the secondary side of the transformer. A primary control circuit connects to the switching circuit. The primary control circuit generates a drive signal for each of the switches.
A secondary control circuit drives the synchronous rectifiers in accordance with drive signals output by the primary control circuit. In one configuration, the secondary control circuit includes two logical OR gates. The drive signals used to control the first and fourth switches define inputs to the first logical OR gate. The first logical OR gate outputs a drive signal to one of the two synchronous rectifiers. The drive signals used to control the second and third switches define inputs to the second logical OR gate. The second logical OR gate outputs a drive signal to the other of the two synchronous rectifiers. An example of such a configuration may be seen with respect to U.S. Pat. No. 6,504,739 issued Jan. 7, 2003, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety herein.
While the switching power converter described above has a low voltage loss and a high current output, it may not address all of the parasitic components that potentially exist in a synchronous rectifier circuit. For example, a zero phase shifted full bridge, zero voltage switching (ZVS) converter includes transformer leakage inductance. Transformer leakage inductance causes a delay in the actual voltage of the secondary winding relative to the voltage across the primary winding. It may also increase the time necessary for the drain current passing through the synchronous rectifier to deplete to zero with respect to the primary winding voltage. This voltage and current delay increases as the load current increases. When the synchronous rectifiers turn off, the drain current through the MOSFET transfers to the body diode of the MOSFET, thereby increasing the voltage drop across the MOSFET. These conduction losses are higher than if the drain current was able to pass through a drain-to-source on-resistance.